New Told Future
by chuchi-chan
Summary: A small robot monkey suddenly appears in Shuggazoom. She meets the monkey team and moves in! Because of her mysterious past, one of the monkey team members doesn't trust her at all, but can she really be trusted? Spova! Was called 'Who's That Girl.'
1. Prologue

New Told Future

Note: Thank you for those who are taking time to read my fanfic! By the way, for those who go to SRMTHFG forums on ya know me as starlett101, and most of you will know who and what will be going on in this story so I beg you NOT to say a single word! And even though this story takes place in season 2, I am planning to write a sequel that'll take place right after season 4. This story has a little bit of Spova in it especially later on, and please when you review, NO FLAMES!!! So be reading! Thanks! Oh yeah, I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Only the characters that I made up. ;) Also, a quick thanks to my friend on the SRMTHFG forum on Jamie, for helping me find out how to post this story on here! Thanks Jamie! Now on with the story!

Prologue

The sun had already set down into the horizon upon Shuggazoom, and it wasn't long before you would see that mysterious, sapphire sky along with those little, gleaming diamonds called stars like you would see every single night. But the cosmos isn't the only thing in the universe that's mysterious. There are a lot of things that are yet to be discovered along with their secrets that they are holding.

If you were to look up into that starry, night sky during that one night in Shuggazoom, for a few moments you would be able to see a small, pink light slowly dropping down till it hit the ground. Like I said before, there are a lot of mysteries who's secrets are yet to be unraveled. Now let's see what kind of secrets this one holds.

Ya like so far? Be sure to review and tell me what you think even though it's not much. And NO FLAMES!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Fallen Star

New Told Future

**Authors Note: Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter, and just so ya know, this chapter isn't very good on the plot part of it, but I at least got a friend to help me out a littlebit. Thanks Vi!!! Anyways I'd also like to thank those who didn't flame me on the prologue and the author's note. By the way flamers, DON'T FLAME!!!!!! Ya know what, I'll just go ahead and save you the trouble! "Your story stinks! I hate it! Go jump in the road and get run over!!!" There! Ya happy!!!? So here's the first chapter, enjoy! cough I hope! cough**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own SRMTHFG! Just my OC!**

Chapter 1: Fallen Star

The sun was setting in the city of Shuggazoom, and the last of it's gleaming rays were casting themselves onto the giant Super Robot. The Super Robot was the home of 5 robot monkies and a boy, who were destined to save Shuggazoom from the Skeleton King and other dangers that might come their way.

Antauri, Otto, Gibson, Nova, Sprx-77 (Sprx), and Chiro were the members of the hyperforce, and were always ready for any adventure they would have to face. But we shall see if they are ready to face this next one.

They were pretty much doing the usual. Antauri was meditating, Gibson was in his lab mixing a bunch of chemicals together, Nova was in the training room beating up fake formless, and Sprx and Chiro were playing video games.

"Ha! I'm beating you again, Chiro!" boasted Sprx.

"We'll see about that!" said Chiro.

Apparently, Sprx was beating Chiro pretty good, but Chiro still had a chance of winning. That is until Antauri came in and shut the whole game off.

"I think it's about time we all get some rest and get ready for tomorrow," Antauri said calmly.

Everyone else was also told this so they had no choice but to solemly obey.

Meanwhile, Otto was already in his room and had his eyes fixed upon his bedroom window enjoying the view of the night sky. He then put his hand over his mouth as it was opening wide for a big yawn telling him that he should rest now. Otto finally agreed to himself that it was time for sleep, but at the moment before he turned around, he could have swore he caught a small glimpse of a bright, pink light.

"What the...?"

As he got into bed and pulled the covers over himself, Otto barely thought about what he just saw, though suddenly, he started to have this uneasy feeling. It was the kind of feeling that you know something big was going to happen, but you can never tell if it's good or bad. But he was able shake it off as he was slowly drifing off to sleep.

Though Otto wasn't the only one who felt something sinister was about to happen. The rest of the team had this uneasy feeling as well, but little did they know that something extraordinary was about to change their lives forever.

It was very dark and cold at the Citadel of Bone, also known as the Skeleton King's fortress. The villain himself sat on his stone throne watching his army of formless grow bigger.

"My lord," said a familiar voice.

Skeleton King turned around and saw one of his most faithful servants, Mandarin. Mandarin slightly lifted up his head and quietly said, "She's here."

Skeleton King turned back around with a broad, toothy smile as he knew his evil plan was about to go to works, "Aw, so she's finally arrived."

"My lord, I still don't see what's so special about this girl." Apparently, Mandarin was still wondering what kind of intelligent scheme his lord was hatching this time for he still didn't know what the plan was.

"In time you shall see, Mandarin, but right now, go and get a group of formless ready!"

"But my lord, you know as well as I do that those filthy formless are useless! Why don't you just send ME to go and take care of the little brat instead!?"

"First of all, that girl doesn't need to be taken care of for she will be very useful in my scheme, and second, you will do what I say and not disobey my orders! Now go!!!"

Mandarin still wanted to question quite a bit, but he had no choice but to do what his lord told him to do. Besides, he knew exactly what the concequiences were if he didn't.

As he watched Mandarin strode off, Skeleton King had kept that evil glare on his pale face and clenched his fists as he said, "Soon, all of Shuggazoom and the whole universe will fall upon my glory! Everything shall be covered in eternal darkness and flesh and blood will be torn to pieces just like pieces of a puzzle that can never be put back together! Oh, what a beautiful sight it shall be! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Back in Shuggazoom, the sun had already risen up, and the hyperforce were already awakened for the new day. Unfortunately, they were still trying to decide who was supposed to be on patrol duty.

"But I did it two days ago, I still think it's Otto's turn!" yelled Sprx.

"Even if it was, do I have to do it?" asked Otto.

"See! If we would've made a simple schedule like I anticipated before, we wouldn't even be in this complexed situation!" yelled Gibson, who was almost at the verge of doing patrol duty himself.

"Oh, pu-lease Brainstrain! Not this again! As if we actually need a stupid schedule! We are doing just fine without one!" Even though Sprx had said this, he knew that Gibson was right and that they really did need some sort of schedule just to keep each of their duties straight.

Gibson glared at Sprx with that "oh I can clearly see that" sarcasm look. Nova had been listening to the whole argument, and before anyone could accuse her she stepped in and said, "Well, I did it yesterday so we all know that I'm definitly not doing it!"

"And I did it two days ago so I'm not doing it either!" yelled Sprx.

"Well, I know I did it the day before Sprx did." said Chiro, who was also listening to the arguement.

"And there's no mistaking that I did patrol duty before Chiro!" said Gibson.

"And I believe that I was the one who went before Gibson," said Antauri as he finally stepped into the middle of the arguement.

"So guess who that leaves! Otto!" yelled Sprx.

"Huh?" questioned the green monkey at the mention of his name. Apparently, Otto was the only one who wasn't exactly listening much to the arguement and was pretty confused at the moment. Especially at the way the rest of the team was looking at him.

"Otto, when was the last time you have done patrol duty?" asked Gibson.

"Uh, I think I did it last Tuesday or was it the Monday before that Tuesday? No, wait! It was the Wednesday after Saturday! Yeah, that's it!" exclaimed Otto.

"So in other words, you're up!" said Nova pointing her finger toward the door.

"Say what?" asked Otto.

"Otto, I believe it's you whose turn it is to do patrol duty," said Antauri.

"Why?" asked Otto.

"Uh, does save the city by any chance ring a bell?" asked Chiro as he was rubbing his head.

"But-"

"OTTO!!!" yelled everyone else.

At this point, Otto finally agreed to do patrol duty so he went downstairs, got into his Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, and left.

"Boy, am I glad that I didn't have to do it! And Otto, heck, what are we going to do with him?" asked Sprx as he was watching Otto leave.

"I think the main question is what are we going to do with YOU!" said Nova pointing a finger at Sprx.

"Well, I-"

"Alright, you two! Stop it," interrupted Gibson, "In the meantime, how about we go ahead and make that schedule?"

"Oooooohh!" whined everyone else (except Antauri, of course).

"I'd rather read the phone book!" whined Sprx.

Meanwhile in the middle of city, Otto was riding in his Foot Crusher making sure everything was safe and sound.

"Welp, all clear over here," groaned Otto.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle from some bushes nearby. From there, Otto put on his brakes, got out of his Foot Crusher, and slowly started walking towards the bushes to see what was going on. As he took each step getting closer and closer, Otto started getting nervous and wondered if whatever was behind that bush was going to eat him. Or maybe it was just a cute little bunny-rabbit! Otto grabbed some of the prickling twigs, pulled them apart, and found...nothing. Nothing was to be seen except the huge bush standing in front of him and the dirt and ground beneath him. Again, Otto started to have that uneasy feeling just like he did the night before. It was that same feeling that just seemed to creep into the deep ends of his soul waiting to corrupt him like evil would itself.

Otto gave a deep sigh of relief and made himself a happy note in his head saying that there wasn't any danger over here! Apparently, he turned out to be wrong. The familiar sound of about 50 motorcycles and people screaming in terror were heard at the same time. In the distance, Otto could see the Skeleton King's formless coming his way, and so from there, no more was to be said but to get ready for battle.

The alarm gave itself away back at the Super Robot, and Gibson quickly located to where the attack was happening which he found out it was at the exact same location as Otto. As soon as they had heard this, the rest of the hyperforce prepared to go to hypermode for they didn't need the Super Robot this time. By the time Chiro called out, "Hyperforce GO!" they all had set out for another of one of their usual battles.

By the time Chiro, Antauri, Sprx, Nova, and Gibson reached the battle scene, Otto had already defeated at least 7 formless out of 50 and was slinging his saws aiming for another one.

"Need any help?" asked Chiro glaring at Otto.

"Sure! Help yourselves!" said Otto gleefully.

Nova was the first to ready her weapons as she saw a small group of formless that she could easily attack from where she was standing.

"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!!!"

With that, Nova's fists pounded on the ground, and a few seconds later, 9 formless were destroyed.

"MAGNA-BOLT BEAM SPLITTER!!!" yelled Sprx.

11 more formless destroyed.

"CHIRO SPEARO!!!" yelled Chiro.

8 more formless destroyed.

"LASER LASH DRILLS!!!" yelled Gibson.

6 more formless destroyed.

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!!!" yelled Antauri.

8 more formless destroyed.

There was one more formless, but it was a huge one that would take just about the whole team just to destroy it.

"How about we all share the trophey by destroying this one together!?" suggested Chiro," THUNDER PUNCH!!!"

"DESTRUCTO SAWS!!!" yelled Otto.

"FLAME FIST FURY!!!" yelled Nova.

"MAGNO-BALL BLAZER!!!" yelled Sprx.

"SPIN SHOCKER!!!" yelled Gibson.

"CLAW DISRUPTER!!!" yelled Antauri.

"BUTTERFLY WING SPIN!!!" yelled a voice.

"Say WHAT!?" said everyone else. A few loud thumps were then heard on the ground floor as the team had stopped their attacks and accidently tripped each other thanks to the shock of hearing someone else. They lifted up their heads to see that the huge formless that stood right in front of them a few seconds ago was gone! The only thing that stood in that spot now was...a robot monkey that looked just like them! The only difference was that she was smaller and her fur color was a dark pink.

"Hi!" she said with a smile.

"..."

"What?" asked the small, pink monkey, "You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"Well, it's either that or there's a robot monkey that looks just like us standing where you're standing right now!" said Otto.

"Uh, it's the second one, but thanks for that anyways, Otto." said the small pink monkey.

"Cool! Ya know my name, and we haven't even met before!" excitedly said Otto.

"Wait a second, you don't know her?" asked Chiro.

"Of course, I don't! Wait a second, do I?" asked Otto.

"But she knows your name." said Sprx.

"Actually, none of you know me, but I already know all of you!" exclaimed the small, pink monkey. She then pointed a finger a finger at each of the monkies calling each by their names, "Otto, Chiro, Nova, Sprx, Gibson, and Antauri! See! Anyways since those formless are gone, I might as well get going, but don't worry, I guaruntee that you'll definitly see me again soon!"

The small, pink monkey started to walk away, but then turned back around facing the monkies with still a smile. "Oh and by the way, my name's Starlett!" From there, Starlett started to walk away again and in just a few seconds, was out of sight.

The monkey team's heads started to fill up with questions about what they just saw and who they just met. Questions like, "Who's this Starlett? Where'd she come from? How does she know us? How was she able to defeat that huge formless be herself when it would've taken just about the whole team to destroy it? How can there be another robot monkey?" At the same time, that uneasy feeling had come back to them, and another question seemed to pop up in their minds...Was she even on their side? It sure didn't feel like it.

Back at the Citadel of Bone, Skeleton King had been watching the whole battle from his fortress of evil and seemed to be very pleased.

End of Chapter 1

Coming Soon- Chapter 2: Good or Evil?

**Like I said, chapter stinks, but if ya do like it, push that little blue button down there at the bottom! XD Honestly, I'd much rather do role play, but I think that's against the rules or something so I can't. Too bad!**


	3. Chapter 2: Good or Evil?

New Told Future

**Author's Note: I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know I said that I'd have this chapter by Thanksgiving when I wrote my one shot 'One Day,' but yeah, I've also already prepared my excuse list. Number One, I kept running into a lot of Writer's Blocks! Number Two, I was too lazy, which in this case, I probably should've put this one as number one. XD And Number Three, I gave up writing for a little awhile because I know I'm not all that great, but oh well. XP Anyways, I do thank those who read and reviewed my last chapter and prologue along with my little angry author's note, but here's my own comments for the reviews back in ****Chapter One: Fallen Star****!**

**waterclaws- **Thanks waterclaws! When it comes to being original though, to be honest, I'd have to take last on that part, but you'll probably see why later on as this story progresses, if it ever does anyways. XD

**OrangeChima- **Ya know, if it's one thing that probably most people worry about when it comes to doing fanfics, is getting the character's (from the actual show/book/or whatever) personalities right. I know I always worry especially when it comes to Sprx and Nova's personals. We all know that Sprx is the laid back type of guy who always seems to have a good joke or two just to say for the heck of it, but let's all be honest here, I'm not funny! XD And Nova, we all definitly know that she's very tough, strong, but at the same time, can have a heart of gold when it comes to a certain point, but with her, I always feel like I go a little overboard with her. I don't know...XD

**ChibiPokaDotz- **Again, I don't see how I'm a good writer, but thanks for the compliment anyways! And, aw, poor Otto! XD

**dragonscale876- **Again, thanks, but I can't promise you on the updating part. XD

**Anyways, I also have thanks to all of my friends back at our little forum! I know I'll always have them to count on for...well, usually, it really doesn't matter what the situation is but hey, we're family over there! XD Aaaaaanywaaaays (I say that way too much XD), on with the story!!**

**And I don't own SRMTHFG! Just my OC! XD**

Chapter Prologue

"There are only 2 species in this universe. One is called good, and the other is called evil. The evil is a powerful side yet vulgar and destructive. It will risk anything in order to take power in it's own hands, filling it's surroundings with a darkness that leaves others filled with sorrow and dispair. Cold-hearted, insincere, immoral are just a few of the words that most people describe it, some just call it an unawakened being who's eyes will never opened or be touched by the light. However, the other side, the good one, is a symbol of hope and strength giving everyone the satisfaction of knowing that evil isn't always here to come upon us forever. It always helps those in need and wards off any danger that might try and harm or frighten others. The good is also known to have a heart that's pure, filled with a golden, warm touch that we know as love, the only thing that even evil itself can't conquer. Good and evil, or evil and good, or however you want to put it, as long as one still exists the other will never perish. But let's face it, both sides will always exist. Someday, the whole universe, reality, and even time itself might be destroyed because of a harsh war between these two unbearable sides, at least that's what I believe. Do you?..."

Chapter 2: Good or Evil?

Back at the Citadel of Bone, Skeleton King had been watching the whole battle from his fortress of evil for he seemed to be very pleased. Mandarin had been watching his master's gloried expression for the past few minutes and was still in question at the fact that the Skeleton King obviously had something big planned, but wasn't too sure how that previous battle they had just lost against the hyperforce could've made the evil lord himself..happy.

"Uh, if you would like me to send more formless, my lord, then I would be honored to-"

"No, Mandarin!" interuppted Skeleton King," For now, we shall just sit back and watch!"

The Skeleton King cackled once more, whose laughter echoed throughout the walls of his bone realm.

--

It had been three hours since the monkey team had the battle with the formless and the surprising appearence of the pink, cybernetic monkey, whose name was Starlett. They were currently walking through the city of Shuggazoom discussing, or should I say debating over the matter of this, uh- new monkey.

"But I thought the Alchemist had only created us and Mandarin!" said Nova.

"This is beyond questioning, Nova, but we must not forget that there were a lot of other things that we never knew about the Alchemist." said Antauri, in a more calmly manner.

"So you're saying that he could've created more of us!?" questioned Otto.

"The thought is convincing more or less, but the theory itself! I mean, in some ways there are possiblities, but there are also more observations that we should consider!" jestured Gibson.

"Well, if you ask me, she probably was created- but by the Skeleton King! Probably sent to destroy us!" argued Sprx, who sounded a little impatient over the subject.

"If that was true, then she would've tried that earlier instead of helping us fight those formless from earlier, Sprx!" said Nova sneering at Sprx.

"Look team! Obviously, this a big mystery to all of us, and I think the best way we should solve this is the next time we see her, we should just..uh.. simply ask her a few questions." suggested Chiro.

"Sure! Why don't we ask questions!? Then after we get done playing detective with her, we'll go visit Old Bone Face and see if we defeat him or not! Secret weapon..questions!" said Sprx sarcastically," Yeah, kid, if winning against evil was that easy then I don't even see why on Shuggazoom would anyone need us!"

"You don't know that if she's evil, Sprx! For all we know, she could be on our side!" yelled Nova.

"Or pretending to be!" sneered Sprx.

Antauri had had enough. "Alright! I believe right now is not the best time to discuss this manner! However, I do think it is important to find out more about this other cyborg, and see if she has anything to do with the dark forces or not! Chiro, we shall go on with your plan, if it does not work out, we'll just have to try a different approach!"

"I believe that's fair enough." agreed Gibson. Everyone else nodded.

"Can we go and get some ice-cream or something? Discussing stuff like this makes me hungry!" asked Otto.

"Me too! And looks like we've lucked out too, the ice-cream shop is only right around the corner from here team!" said Chiro, as he started running towards the shop with everyone else following.

They had soon reached the corner and could see a small, brick building covered with posters that had delicious looking ice-cream posters on them and signs saying what was for sell. Before the team had had even reached a few feet away from the door, a voice was heard that apparently seemed a little familiar.

"Well, what do you know!? I didn't expect to see you guys here!"

The whole team turned around and saw Starlett, sitting on a table looking towards the monkey team with a smile on her face. "Although it is nice to you all again!" she said.

Chiro was the first to say something. "Hey, you're that pink cyborg from earlier!

"Uh, it's Starlett, if I'm correct?" asked Gibson.

"Oh, good! You remember me!" said Starlett.

"Well, duh! That battle was only about three hours ago!" said Sprx with an anime sweat drop running down.

"Oh, right. Sorry!" said Starlett. With that, she leaped herself onto to the table, did a quick front flip off of it, and landed right in front of the team, whom had nearly gasped from the sudden move. "Glad to know we're finally aqainted with each other because I've been awaiting for your arrival for quite some time now!" said Starlett cheerfully.

"Our arrival?" asked Otto.

"Well, more like the other way around, but since you don't know me very much, and I have been waiting here for almost 3 hours for you all to get here, that statement's still the same nonetheless!" The monkey team blinked their eyes a couple of times in confusion. After about a few seconds of dead silence, Nova was the first to speak up. "So, where are you from?"

"I can't exactly say where, but I can tell you that it's not far at all!"

"How did you get here then?" asked Chiro.

"Can't answer that!"

"How do you know us?" asked Gibson.

"Can't answer that either!"

"Isn't there any question you can answer!?" asked Sprx, losing his patience.

"If you ask me how old I am, I can tell you that!" said Starlett with a smile still on her face.

"That's _not_ what I was going for!" said Sprx gritting his teeth a little.

"Well, I could answer your questions, but that would just mean I'd have to lie."

"Besides your age, is there anything that you can tell us about yourself? Truthfully?" asked Antauri calmly.

"Well, not really, but when it comes the time, I will."

"How do we know that's not lie?" said Sprx.

"Because it isn't, ok!" snapped Starlett. Sprx just grunted.

"Well, do you have a place to stay?" asked Nova.

"Uh, uh! No way! We are NOT letting her stay in the robot!" snapped Sprx.

"And tell me why not!!" yelled Nova.

"Well, to answer your question-"

"Sure! You answer her question." interrupted Sprx.

"Anways, no, I don't." said Starlett, ignoring Sprx's comment,"But I would be happy to stay with you if that's ok!"

"NO!" yelled Sprx.

"Well, we do have an extra room, don't we Antauri?" asked Chiro.

"There is one more room, but I'm afraid it's a little messy considering we haven't used it in a while." replied Antauri.

"I'll take it!" beamed Starlett.

"NO! Think about it for once, will ya!? For all we know, we could falling right into her little trap!" yelled Sprx.

"What do you mean!? If you think I'm on the evil side, then you're a hundred percent wrong!" said Starlett.

"Oh please, I bet your one of Skeleton King's mindless creations!" yelled Sprx.

"I'm NOT mindless, and Skeleton who!?" asked Starlett.

"See!? She doesn't even know who the Skeleton King is so will you let it go already!?" said Nova.

"No, but we'll see what we can get out of her once Brainstrain here can do one of his mind scans or whatever you call him!" said Sprx.

"Well I certainly can, but-" said Gibson.

"Look, you can search me, scan me, or do whatever! But I assure you on the fact that I'm not evil, and I'm not going to say anything else about myself so deal with it!!" yelled Starlett as she crossed her arms. Sprx had found a slight chance and without warning, instantly picked her up. "Hey! What are you doing!? Put me down!!" demanded Starlett.

"Well, you said that we could search you!" said Sprx as we still holding a fidgeting Starlett.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean anything like this!! Put me down this instant!! I'm warning you!!" yelled Starlett. She then got a hold of Sprx's tail and bit it.

"Ouch!!" cried Sprx. As Starlett kept biting, without letting go of her, he quickly grabbed her tail.

"Ouch!! Watch it!! That's my tail!!"

"Well, that's MY tail you're biting!!"

"Then put me down!!"

"Just put her down, Sprx! It isn't going to help any to force her to tell us anything!" said Nova.

"Yeah, besides, she did say that she would tell us sooner or later." said Otto.

Sprx reluctantly looked back at Starlett who was still in his hands but had her upside down. Just by looking at her malevolent face, you could tell she was angry.

"Put...me...down...NOW!"

Then, without warning, he let her go. Starlett landed on the floor with a loud thump, but recovered from the fall soon enough. "Ow, that hurt! What was that for!?"

"Well, let's see! Number one, you told me to put you down so I did! Number two, you bit me! Number three, you still won't tell us anything! Number 4,-"

"Get to the point already!"

"Well, you're definitly not Miss Patient, are you!?

"Well, you're definitly not Mr. Nice Guy either! Dropping me like that! Forcing me into answering questions like I'm some kind of criminal! What makes you think I'm going to say anything!? Especially now!?"

"Why I outta-"

Nova stepped in. "You know, to tell you the truth I don't blame her one bit! I'd be really angry too if I was forced into something like that and then being treated like a piece of dirt!"

"Well, that I can believe! You'd get mad at anyone who would try to tell you what to do, but is that supposed to be my fault!? No! Your temper, your problem!" commented Sprx.

"Excuse me!?" said an angry Nova.

Sprx, realizing what he just said, started stepping back. "Now, now, Nova! I didn't mean to insult you like that!"

"Yeah, sure! Next time, you pull a wise crack like that, I'll be sure to give a really good punch right in the face!" said Nova as shook one of her fists right in front of Sprx's face.

"Do those two always do this?" whispered Starlett to Otto.

"If you mean regulary, pretty much! Although it is kind of surprising that Nova didn't hit Sprx this time. She must be in one of her good moods!" said Otto a little cheerfully.

A surprised look seemed to be slapped on Starlett's face at that point as she then whispered back to Otto, "I'll try to keep in mind not to get on her bad side then."

"Well, then, it's settled! Starlett stays with us for now! Any questions!?" said Chiro.

"I have one or two in mind!" said Sprx. Nova instantly put a hand over Sprx's mouth.

"Yay! Thank you everybody!" said Starlett jumping up and down.

For the next half hour, the monkey team and Starlett went inside the ice-cream shop and ate while discussing minor plans during Starlett's stay at the robot. However, Sprx still wasn't too happy about the whole thing but decided to keep his mouth shut during that time until everyone walked outside the shop and pulled Antauri aside. "Look, Antauri! Has everyone lost their minds!? Why are we letting _her _stay with us!? Am I missing something here!?" said Sprx.

"My friend, I believe this is the only thing we can do for now. She's obviously someone who may have a lot of secrets that we need to be let upon ourselves, and the only way we will find out is if we keep an eye on her. That way we might be able to get something out of her, but for now, we'll all just have to play along." said Antauri in usual calm way.

"I know, but..there's just something really weird about her! I don't know what it is, but..I just don't feel like we should be going through with this! Like I said, it's just too weird!" said Sprx.

"I know, I have the exact same feeling too and so does everyone else, I'm sure, but let me ask you something, Sprx. In your opinion, besides weird as you might say, would you say that this feeling is good..or evil?

"I...To tell you the truth, I don't know! It's like it's..both really."

"Maybe it's not the fact that this feeling is about her, but it's something that's about to happen that might involve her?"

"I don't know..both, I guess."

"Well, when the time comes, I'm sure you'll know, but for now, we better go catch up to the others."

"Yeah, sure."

"Although," Antauri continued, "I do sense that this girl strongly has the Power Primate within her so she may also be very powerful which means that she may be one of us after all, but like I had already stated to you, we won't be able to acknowledge anything unless she tells us herself. Do you get what I am saying, Sprx?"

"Yeah, but wait a second! Are you saying that you actually think she's on the good side!?"

"I never said that."

"But you said that she may be one of us after all!"

"Yes, I did, but what I meant was that she might actually be part of the team in some way. Sort of like a connection."

"What!! You're kidding me, right!?"

"No, but I do think we should discuss this later with the rest of the team. Deal?"

"...Fine."

"Well then, let's proceed, shall we?"

Sprx, still a bit reluctent, followed Antauri and the others back to the robot without saying much of another word. Although, his mind was racing and kept into the depth of thought, sometimes losing sight of where he was going, occasionally almost bumping into a pole or two. He even kept a slower pace than the others and kept tuning out on what any of the team or Starlett was talking about. Nova had noticed his 'slightly' less concentrated look as she glanced over back at him and decided to go along with his pace. "I'm suprised you're not talking much." she said.

"Huh?" Sprx suddenly snapped out of thought and looked over at Nova, "Oh, Nova. I didn't see you there."

"Obviously." said the yellow monkey. "Look, Sprx, you and I may argue quite a bit with each other, but that doesn't mean that you can't talk to me whenever something is wrong."

"Haven't I pretty much already done that!?"

"More or less, but that's not exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well, then what are you trying to say?"

"Just...take it easy, ok?"

Sprx still didn't get what she meant by that, but to him this was just a perfect chance to make a slight remark. "Awww, so you really do care! It must be love after all!"

In just two seconds, Sprx had found himself stuck bottom first in a garbage can, watching Nova stride on with a half angry and half pleased look on her as she went on to catch up with the rest of the team and Starlett. "Oh, come on, Nova! You know I didn't mean that!..Ok, I fine! I 'kinda' did but still!"

End of Chapter 2

Coming Soon- Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

**Yeeeeaaaah, my writing skills still aren't that great especially at the chapter prologue. That was mainly just something I kinda randomly thought up after watching the first two minutes of a Gargoyle episode! I don't even watch that show! XD But on the bright side, Starlett gets to stay with the team!! The next chapter will mainly deal with on how she gets to know each member of the team. I actually meant that to be part of this chapter, but I ended up with that little snag between Sprx and Nova instead. Mainly because I was just too lazy, and I have already had enough time to deal with this chapter. XD Again, sorry for the delay, but now I guess you know not to really trust me the next time I say when I'll have a chapter actually written. XD But oh well! Please review, and a little criticism is welcomed, but unless you want my own temper raised up, I suggest NO FLAMES!! That'll be all! XD**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

New Told Future

**Author's Note: **

**Ok, I FINALLY got the third chapter of my fanfic finished. I'm going to try to keep my pace up with this thing from now on, but as I'm sure you've figured out, I'm extremely slow with writing, mostly because I know I stink at it so I'm always going through these episodes of quiting then working back on it again. XP Plus I'm also going to try to add a quote from an episode before each chapter as just a little something! XD Anyways, I also have to give thanks to my friend and my new beta reader, who on here is known as OrangeChima! Be sure to read her fanfic 'Disappearence' if you haven't already because it's awsome! Also, I deleted my Author's Note chapter because I just didn't think it needed to be there anymore so now it's only the prologue and the first two chapters! I'd also like to give thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! ^^**

**Orange Chima- **Well, I can't exactly say I'm that good of a writer, but I'm still glad that you liked the chapter! ^^

**ElasticPoodle- **Thanks, although usually if anyone does flame me, I just send them an email smart mouthing them, and I don't care if they read it or not because it's mostly just for my own consent. XD

**Also I do NOT take flames, although I will take helpful criticism, if you must! Now on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunetly, do NOT own SRMTHFG. XP

_"Here we go with another one of Sprx's conspiracy theories again." _-Nova, 'The Lords of Sortrix 5'

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

The team had made it back to the robot with Starlett, and just from the doorway to the main room, it didn't take long for her to be impressed, making an awe expression every step of the way.

"Wow! This place is so big! And the big screen, the comfty chairs, the whole room all around! They're all amazing!" awed Starlett. _"Yeah, as if I hadn't been here before."_

The door opened, and in came Sprx, making him the last one to enter the robot. Late, from the mishap he had with Nova and the trashcan she had put him in as a punishment. Also having a bit garbarge still on him as proof. "Yeah, well, don't get too excited because remember, you're only a temporary guest!"

"What happened to you?" asked Starlett in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Nothing." said Sprx, grabbing a banana peel that was on top of his forehead and throwing it back behind him.

"Shall we give you a tour of the rest of the robot?" asked Antauri in his usual, calm tone.

"Oh, no thank you! I actually want to find my own way around, if that's ok that is!"

"Why? So you could do something like hack into our computers!?" commented Sprx.

"No! Why would I do any of that? I don't even know how to hack into a computer!"

"Ok. Ok." said Chiro, trying to calm them down, "Sprx, I really doubt she's going to do anything so let's just drop it for now, ok? And Starlett, you can look around by your own free will, but if you need any help, we'll all be in our rooms."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" A big smile seemed to cross Starlett's face as she said this, "How about I visit each of you in your rooms so that way maybe you can tell me or show me some of the things you each like to do in your free time! That way I'll get to know you guys better, and who knows? Maybe it'll also be a great way for you guys to know me a little more too! Oh, and don't worry about me finding each of you! Just give me a map, and I'll be fine. What do you say?"

The team looked at each other for a couple of seconds and nodded in agreement.

"So who do you want to start with?" asked Nova.

Sprx immediatly stepped back and started walking towards his tube,"I'm out. I guess you can't pick me now to be your first victem. Oh, too bad! Bye." Before anyone could say anything, a whoosh sound gave out the signal that he had already gone up and left. Starlett had just rolled her eyes and didn't give much of a second thought.

"Sorry about that." said Chiro with a half-hearted laugh,"So anyways, who do you want to start with?"

Starlett took a moment to think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you like to spend most of your time meditating?"

Starlett was currently in Antauri's room and was starting to think this might not have been the best choice. Antauri was sitting in the center of his room in a still, meditating position with his eyes closed as if he had the whole world but Starlett shut out.

"I meditate because it's calming to the mind and body"

"Just by sitting there?"

Antauri just simply let out a small chuckle. "No. When you mediatate, you are attempting to get beyond the matter of thinking and into a deeper state of relaxation or awareness."

_"Same old Antauri."_ Starlett sighed. "Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to try."

Starlett sat down on the floor next to Antauri, and attempted to get into the same position he was in. After many leg crossings and many tangled-up positions, she landed with an 'ompf' on the ground. Head first.

"Yeah, I've decided I'm not good at any of this meditating stuff."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You like science?"

"To put bluntly, yes." said the blue monkey in his usual British accent," Science has always and will always will if I might add, been the key to understand how this physical universe functions. Without it, we wouldn't-"

"Ok, I get it! Thanks." Starlett abruptly broke. Curious, she began to look around the labrotory she was in as if she was looking for something. "So what all do you have in here besides labrotory equipment? Any weird creatures? Disembodied brains? You know, all that other Frankenstein stuff."

"I'll have you know I'm just a scientist. Not a mad one."

"..Ok, well...do you have any chemicals at the least?"

"Why, of course! Tons actually! Although, if you happen to find any, I wouldn't touch-"

A loud boom suddenly filled up the lab along with clearing smoke and a slight blanket of soot.

Starlett swallowed and looked back at Gibson with a half-smile, guilty look. Ironically, she was also the only one not covered in soot. "Heh! Sorry?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sun who?"

Chiro just stared at Starlett and had to take a minute to regain his composure before he got back the strength to say anything else after the shock. "You've NEVER heard of the Sun Riders!?"

"To be honest, I'd like to say have, but-"

You're kidding!" Chiro still stared at Starlett in disbelief.

"Ok, onto a new subject please! Hm..you know, you look like a guy who plays a lot of video games! Have any you want to do a one-on-one with me?"

"That sounds great!..But-"

"But what?" Starlett said with a tone that was already sinking low for she knew what was about to be said next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! I want to play too!"

Starlett was currently in Sprx's room, and even though she didn't plan on even coming in there, Sprx was the one with all of the video games, and she wanted something to do that wasn't boring like meditating and being in labs where you weren't allowed to touch all of the 'fun' chemicals.

"No way!" protested Sprx. He stared at the tv screen and his thumbs were moving rapidly around his controller, and he kept moving in all kinds of directions as if he was in the game itself. "I'm on the verge of getting the highest score on here, and I'm not going to let **you** ruin that for me!"

Starlett rolled her eyes and looked at the screen. "Are you playing Dangerous Dungeon Races 2?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So!? That game is really old!"

Sprx paused the game and looked at Starlett. "What do you mean 'old?' This game has only been out for 2 weeks."

"Uh." Starlett hesitated. "I mean, I've already won the whole game so to me it's already considered old."

Sprx just shrugged, unpaused the game, and went back to staring at his tv screen without noticing Starlett giving out a sigh in relief.

Starlett went back to looking at the screen herself, but it didn't take 3 seconds just for her say something. "I wouldn't take that shortcut!"

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because here in a minute, you going to run into this huge river of lava that's nearly impossible to jump. You won't make it."

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!"

"Here, just give it to me, and I'll help you!"

"Heck, no! You are NOT going to ruin this game for me!"

Starlett began made a grab for the controller while Sprx tried to keep her away from it and tried to play the game at the same time. "Just give it to me!"

"No! Just back off!"

They squabbled.

As the two kept fighting for the controller, the sounds of screeching tires could be heard from the game, and after fighting off Starlett for quite sometime, Sprx was finally aware of noise coming from the game he was now starting to lose. "I TOLD you!!! I got this!!! Now if you're going to at the most watch, stay quiet or get out!!!

Starlett began to strut off, slumping her shoulders and leaving her hands in tightly clenched fists. "Fine. I don't even see why I bothered to come in here anyway."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're a mechanic, Otto?"

"Yep!" said Otto gleefully. He was currently searching in his toolbox for something, and even though Starlett had only been in his room slash workshop for 2 minutes, he seemed to be enjoying having some company for once. "Anything that's broken you want fixed, just come to me!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind then for whenever I have a broken toy or something." said Starlett with a slight smile. She didn't mind being with Otto for she knew he was the most excitable member of the team, and in a way, it was like he was still a child himself still, but she also couldn't help but feel a tad bit lonely. So far, it felt like every member that's she truely met never really has accepted her presence here, and at this point, she wished she had some kind of power to read minds just to tell what everyone was thinking.

Either way, Starlett would make sure to find that little part out.

"Here!"

Starlett exited out of her thoughts. She turned around to face Otto again and saw that he was holding what looked like a small, wooden rabbit. "Is that for me?"

"Uh-huh! I actually made it a few weeks ago because I was bored, but since you're here, I figured I should give it to you."

Starlett gladly took her new toy and looked at it with aw. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!"

"And watch what it can do!" Otto took back the toy for a brief second and started winding it up on it's back. He set it down on the table, and the small toy began jump. Just about every jump was probably about 6 or 7 inches high, and every now and then, it would suprise it's new owner by doing flips and other tricks.

With it's last flip, Starlett caught the toy in her hands and looked back at Otto. "That was so cool! Again, thank you!"

"You're welcome! It's nice to know that at least someone thinks one of my small inventions is cool."

"It is, and I'll make sure to keep this forever and not let anyone else touch it. I promise."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starlett was currently walking down the hallway by herself holding her brand new toy she had just gotten from Otto. She kept holding it up in the light to where she could admire it's glossy coat of paint and started talking to herself outloud. "Aw, Otto's so nice. I feel like he's the only one who really trusts me right now." She sighed, "I just hope I can convince the others to completely do the same as well."

Suddenly, she felt a force in front of her which leaded her to the ground. Her toy went onto the ground as well as it tumbled across the ground. Not stopping till it had reached right in front of Sprx's feet. He picked it up and began to stare at it.

"Watch where you're going next time, would ya? And what is this thing?"

Starlett began getting back up. "Yeah, like you should talk! And don't touch that! I just now got it!"

"Relax. I'm not going to break it. Here." Sprx tossed the little toy over to Starlett, who caught it.

"So let me guess. Didn't make it over that lava?" Starlett smirked.

"Hey, now, I probably would've if you didn't try to take over and ruin the game for me because after that, you made me lose my concentration!" Sprx shot back.

"Pfft! Whatever."

"Ok. Ok. Look." began Sprx a little more quietly. "I know we got off on the wrong start, and I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk."

Starlett looked back at Sprx with a suprised sort of alomst disbelief look. "Y..You do?"

"Yeah. Point is is that I'm willing to cooperate if you are. What do ya say? Truce?" Sprx put a hand out in front of her.

Starlett looked at the hand that was place in front of her and looked back at Sprx. She smiled and put her hand out. "Ok. Truce." Their hands touched, but as soon as they did, a loud buzzing noise came about. Starlett yanked her hand away and looked at it to see a couple of scorch marks on it. It took her about a few seconds to realize that something shocked her. "What the heck was that!?"

Sprx gave out a a large grin and turned his hand around to show off a tiny but still slightly visible buzzard.

Starlett gasped before her voice started to shake with rage. "Why you-!"

Sprx was laughing hysterically. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Starlett clenched one of her fists and held right up in front of Sprx. "Well, you should see the look on your face once I punch it right in the head! What kind of truce was that anyways!?"

"Oh, please! Did you really think I'd do something like that? Everyone else on this team might act like you really are all sweet and innocent, but I'm not going to play those kind of games! Especially, with a little kid like you!"

"What are even talking about?"

"I'm talking about that I'm not going to play around! Obviously, you didn't come from here!"

"I already told you and the others! In a way, I am from here, but in a way, I'm not! I just can't give you any details yet!"

"And that's another thing! Everytime we ask you a simple little question, you won't either completely answer it or you won't answer it at all! If you ask me, you came from the Skeleton King because one, the Alchemist only created me, the rest of the team minus Chiro, and Mandarin! There are no other monkeys! Second, since Skeleton King is actually the Alchemist himself, but of course, evil, it was likely that he would remember how to make others just like us so he would actually create another cyber monkey and make it to be on his side!"

"Man, they were right. You do have a lot of conspiracy theories."

"What?"

"What I'm saying is that you jump to way too many conclusions! Although, I will go ahead and tell you that I was NOT created by the Skeleton King, which I'm pretty sure was something else I already told you earlier too! Besides, I'd probably be a bonehead to be created by a guy like him!"

"Ha!" Sprx pointed a finger at Starlett.

"Ha what!?"

"Earlier you also said you didn't know who the Skeleton King was, and here you are talking like you actually do!"

"How do you know Antauri, Gibson, Chiro, or even Otto didn't tell me who he was when I went to go and visit them earlier!?"

"Because I'm positive that you don't even need to! There's something you know that the rest of us don't, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!"

"Why are you wanting to figure me out so badly!?"

"Because there's something weird about you! I don't know how to describe it, but there is! Everyone else can feel it too!"

"Well, why can't you be like everyone else, and trust me when I say I can't tell you anything just yet!?"

"And this goes back to what I said not even 5 minutes ago! Do you really think everyone thinks you're all sugar and gumdrops right now! The whole team is just as curious as I am! The only difference is is that I'm not going to act around you! Oh no! I'm going make this new game of ours the real deal!"

"Well, that seems perfect because I like a good a challenge!"

"Excuse me?"

"You were right about one thing. I may be just a little kid on the outside, but on the inside, I could think up all kinds of things that I could and will do even if it does hurt the team during the process. Trust me. Almost everything I do, I don't hesitate. I don't back down. I don't hold back! Heh. Don't worry though. Throughout this game, I'll see to it that you will get to know more about me, but it's going to make you wish you never..did!"

Starlett's voice dropped extremely low as she said the last word. Sprx had nearly kept an angry face throughout the whole arguement. Truthfully, he was actually feeling a bit hesitant with a slight side of fear, but he wasn't about to show a kid that was nearly half as tall as him that.

Uh-uh.

There wasn't going to be any way.

Nearly all tension between Sprx and Starlett disappeared once Nova's voice could be heard from down the hall. "Hey, Sprx! Are you down here!?"

Starlett turned around, looking back at Sprx smirking. "Looks like our challenge.. begins."

Nova starts to come around the corner, apparently, still looking for Sprx until she sees Starlett on the floor crying. She runs up to her and helps her up. "Starlett, are you!? What happened!?"

Starlett sniffs and regains a bit of her composure before speaking. "Well..I was just walking down this hall minding my own business until I ran into Sprx. But once I did, he started yelling at me and then right before you got here, he pushed me down!"

Sprx just stood there looking mortified.

Nova looked at Sprx, but with a slightly angry sort of look. "Well, Sprx, you have anything to say because you certainly had quite a bit to say earlier!? Wouldn't suprise me if you did now!"

Sprx look at Nova still mortified. "Ok, I will admit that about half of that is true, but-"

"But nothing." Nova broke in. She turned around and gently pushed Starlett, signalling her to walk beside her. "Come on, Starlett. Since you're here let me show you the training room. I think you might like it."

While Nova wasn't looking, Starlett had found a great chance to turn her head around towards Sprx and stick her tongue out at him.

Sprx didn't know if steam was coming out through his ears or not, but he wouldn't be suprised if there was.

End of Chapter 3

Coming Soon: Chapter 4- Talking and Listening

********

Author's Note: Yep. There's Chapter 3. Like I said, I'm not that great of a writer, but if you want to give me any advice then you can. Personally, I kind of liked how the dialogue between Sprx and Starlett towards the end came out, but mostly because it ended up being much more deeper than I intended, which for me is good. XD Anyway, thanks for reading! Now...please...you see that blue button down there...yeah...press it. XD


	5. Chapter 4: Talking and Listening

New Told Future

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, as you may have noticed, I've changed the title to this story. It used to be called 'Who's That Girl?' I changed it because I never really did think that 'Who's That Girl?' was the appropriate title for the story, and I've been trying to come up with a new one forever so here it is finally along with chapter 4! Just so ya know, I'm sure the last part of the chapter sucks because I wrote it at like 1:30 in the morning. Hopefully, either way, it works. Not to mention I know that I'm certainly NOT the best writer on fanfiction so hopefully, this whole chapter works. XD Anywho, my replies to those who review for chapter 3!**

**OrangeChima: **Thanks! And I really hope I can keep Sprx like that because he's kind of the 'cause' to some of the things that will be happening, but in a more funny way than usual.

**ElasticPoodle: **Thanks! ^^ And yeah, I try to ignore them, but a lot of the times it's really hard for me to because once someone starts something with me, I'm going to keep arguing back till I practically drive the other person nuts, but again, thanks. ^^

**StormyShadows:** I'm trying!..Sorta. But I'll take it that you like my story thus far so thanks to you too. ^^

**Caraqueen: **Thank you! Although, compared to a lot of others here, I still think I suck. Read one of Netbug's stories or if you're an iCarly or Zoey101 fan, you HAVE to read one of ColorsoftheSky101's fanfics. They're fantasic! Even read one of my friend's, OrangeChima, story 'Disappearence.' They're really good. I recommend all of these wonderful authors. ^^

**Talk-2-Da-Hand: **Thank you! ^^ And yeah, I also consider a lot of flamers immature. Unless they're giving you contructive criticism, then they just really have nothing better to do than yell at my face and tell me things that my own mom hasn't yelled at me already. It's like one of my past reviewers said, there's a difference between constructive criticism and just plain rudeness.

**Debbie Aaron Primal: **Thank you to you too! ^^ And like I told StormyShadows, I'll try, but I can't guaruntee anything. XD

**I also thank those who recently replied to my previous chapters! Thank you to you guys too! And I also once again thank OrangeChima for beta reading this. ^^**

**Disclaimer: **If I were to actually own SRMTHFG, I would make sure the show would have 5 seasons or at least a movie! XD

_"No, I've just got this weird feeling."_ -Sprx, 'Season of the Skull'

Chapter 4: Talking and Listening

Nova and Starlett were in the training room, and Starlett was holding a punching bag for Nova while she would lightly punch at it.

"So you just basically like to fight?" asked Starlett.

Nova kept punching but found the ability to multitask and was able to talk to Starlett at the same time. "Yeah. It's just sort of something I'm good at and like to do."

"That sounds really cool!" said Starlett with a smile.

Nova sent in one last punch before deciding it was time to quit. "You think so?"

"Of course!" Starlett put the punching bag down on the floor. "I've always been into fighting myself, and I was maybe hoping while I was here that I could get some training done."

"Well, I'd be happy to help you out there if you want, but don't expect to be in any battles soon."

"I figured you'd say that, but you'd be suprised on what I can do." Starlett said winking.

"Well, I'd love to see."

"Oh, you will I'm sure."

Nova picked up the punching bag and walked over to put it against the wall.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Starlett.

"Um, sure. What do you want to know?"

Starlett leaned back against the wall and put her hands behind her head. "You're the only girl on this team right? Doesn't it ever bother you to be with only guys all of the time? I know it would me."

"Well.." Nova thought for a moment. "To be honest, it is kind of tough and sometimes a little annoying and frustrating, but everyone on this team is my friend. And since I have been on this team for long time, I guess I'm just used to it."

Starlett let out a slight laugh. "Sounds really brave"

"It's not brave. It's just how I tolerate things and others...sometimes. Which speaking of the others, what do you think about the rest of the team?"

"Pretty good, I think." Starlett started off. "Antauri seems to have a really calm personality. Gibson..well, all he likes is science, but at least he has a good head on his shoulders. Chiro seems really cool, even if he is human. Otto is really fun! He has this kid-like personality that just makes you want to smile whenever he walks into the room. And Sprx..well...are there words to describe him?"

Nova let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, Sprx can be quite annoying, especially with that big mouth of his, but he is a good friend..more or less."

Starlett just stood there as if she had nothing else to say.

"Mind if I ask you another question? About yourself?" ask Nova.

"Um, sure, but I can't guaruntee you that I'll answer it."

"Well, the question isn't really about yourself actually, but why is it that whenever we try to ask questions about you, you won't answer them? I'm not trying to bug you about it, I'm just curious."

Starlett seemed to stiffen a little. "It's fine...It's just that the only explaination I have is that this isn't the right time."

"How about that promise that you made about telling us sometime?"

Starlett quickly turned more towards Nova with pleading eyes and clasping her hands. "Please, don't worry! I really did mean it when I said that! I will tell you guys someday! Believe me, please!

Nova was a little taken back, not expecting Starlett to react like that. "Whoa, don't worry. I believe you. I just wanted to make sure that you'll live up to your promise, that's all." She gave her a reassuring smile.

Starlett seemed to loosen up a bit. _"At least one of the them seems to be the same," _She thought. She lowered her head a bit and spoke in a soft voice. "Thank you. That really means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"No problem, but-"

Nova was interrupted by the sound of swooshing by an opening door and Chiro and Antauri walking in.

"Hey, Having fun?" asked Chiro with a smile.

"Lots. Thanks." said Starlett smiling back.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Nova.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Nova." reassured Antuari. "We just came in here to let Starlett know where she'll be staying as long as she's here."

Starlett perked up. "You mean I'm getting my own room!?"

"Well.."Chiro began rubbing his head. "That's if you count a big storage closet as a room. Sorry, but we don't have anything else."

"Oh, that's ok. I understand as far as rooms go, you don't have much space so I'll be happy to take your storage closet."

"We are glad you see it that way." said Antauri.

"Thanks."

"But there's one little problem." said Chiro kind of hesitant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chiro meant there was a little problem with the storage closet, it might as well have been the understatement of the century. The closet was big, but it was piled up with all kinds of junk. Old board games, ragged furniture, broken training equipment, torn up cloths, worn out coats, and much, much more.

"Wow. No offense, but it looks like a junkyard in here." commented Starlett.

"None taken." said Chiro as stared at the piles of junk. "When was the last time since this place has even seen light?"

"Perhaps it does need a bit of cleaning up." said Antauri.

"I'll say, but it looks like it'll take years to clean up." said Nova, who was staring at the mess as well.

"Hey guys!"

Otto, Sprx, and Gibson appeared around the corner and came up to see what was going on.

"You rang?" said Sprx.

"Yes." said Antauri, "Chiro and I figured we could move Starlett into the storage closet, however, there will be a bit of cleaning up."

"But if it's just cleaning up, what purpose did you need everyone for?" asked Gibson as Otto began looking into the closet. "Yeah. It can't be that- HOLY SHUGGAZOOM!"

Gibson looked to see what all was in there followed by Sprx. "Oh dear. That is a bit of a mess?"

"A bit? said Sprx. "That outta years to clean up!....Welp, good luck everyone."

Sprx began walking off until Nova grabbed his tail. "Hold it right there, Sprx! Some of this junk is yours too, I'm sure, so you've got to help!"

"Oh, come on. It's Starlett's room so therefore it's her problem."

"Hey! This stuff isn't even mine, not to mention I don't even know where any of it goes!" Starlett shouted back.

"Hey, look at what I found!" said Otto as he was pulling out something. He turned back to the team to reveal something in his hands. "It's a yo-yo! it doesn't have any string, but I bet I can put one in it."

Gibson began pondering through the stuff as well. "Oh. I believe I found an old box of some unused test tubes. These will definitly become handy in future experiments."

"Whoa! Check this out." Sprx pulled out an old plastic model of jet fighter airplane. "I was wondering what happened to this. I haven't seen this thing since Mandarin left the team."

"Say, what's this?"

Starlett pulled out a really worn out stuffed animal of a monkey where there were a few places where stuffing was coming out, and one of the eyes were missing. Chiro bent down beside Starlett to get a closer look.

"Hey, that's my old stuffed monkey from when I was a kid! Huh. I wonder what it was doing in there."

Starlett squeezed the the stuffed toy. "Well, it's really cute!"

Chiro shrugged. "If you want it, you can have it. Although, you might want to be careful. It looks pretty beaten out."

"That's fine. I'm sure I can find ways to fix it." Starlett squeezed her new toy even more with a big smile.

"Well, it might take a while, but this might actually be fun." Nova stated.

"As I have implied before, you can basically find fun anywhere. Even if it is as simple as cleaning one's room." said Antauri.

Sprx chuckled, "It might be fun, but I don't think it's going to be simple."

Starlett raised a hand. "I'll help! Just tell me what to do."

"Well then, shall we get started?" asked Chiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meawhile, in the Citedal of Bone, Skeleton King was sitting in his pale throne watching the events with Starlett and the monkey team with a large crater filled with ooze that had the ability to capture what was going on in Shuggazoom. He sat there with that large toothy grin he had had for the whole day now.

"So...the girl has made aquatence with the monkey team. Good. Very good."

"My lord." said Mandarin. "Is there anything you plan to do in the meantime?"

"For now, we stick with the formless attacks. Have them go after the girl and make her..let's say more noticable."

"Do you find pleasure in me sending out some formless right now?"

"Let us wait till sunrise. Send out about 20 of them."

Mandarin bowed. "Yes." Then left without another word.

Skeleton King looked back down at his 'tv' crater and kept watching......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAHOO!!!"

Starlett was having fun jumping on her own bed in her own bedroom. It took what seemed like forever before her and the team actually finished cleaning, but they got it done. It was now extremely late, but Starlett still had a lot of energy.

"Man, now I'm bored...Ooo! Maybe I can explore most of the robot. As far as I can tell, it looks the same as home, but I'm kind of curious. And since everyone else is probably in bed, it shouldn't hurt."

Starlett jumped off her bed, crept out of her room, and began walking around.

She quietly walked around the dark, empty hallways half expecting at least one members of the monkey team to still be awake as well. Although, it was pretty late and since all of the lights were turned off, she was sure everyone had to be in-

"I'm telling you guys the truth!" Sprx's voice echoed.

Starlett stopped in her tracks. She slowly looked around the next corner and saw that the light in mainroom was still completely on. She crept until she was just a few feet from the entrance and kept listening in.

"Sprx, are you sure you're just not paranoid or something?" echoed Chiro's voice.

"Ok, let me say this one more time. She told me herself that she'd be willing to make her whole experience here a game..against ME! And that she could do all kinds of things even if it did hurt the team during the process."

Starlett huffed silently. _"Most of that may be true, but he didn't have to word it like that!"_

"But why would Starlett say any of that?" asked Otto.

"Otto, I doubt she even said that at all." said Nova.

"Not to mention the statement of her supposedly out to get you. Afterall, aren't you the one who's been on her tail ever since she got here, Sprx?" exclaimed Gibson.

"Plus, she's just a kid. What harm could she do to any of us?" asked Nova.

"And that brings out another thing!" bellowed Sprx, "She told me she was going to explain everything, yes, but she also said it was probably going to make us wish we never did. Doesn't that sound suspicious to anyone? Like I've said all along, there's something weird about her, and I KNOW the rest of you feel it too! Antauri even said so himself!"

Everyone turned to look at Antauri, and he cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, I do believe there is something mysterious about Starlett. I even sense a great amount of the Power Primate within her. Stronger than almost this whole team put together, although I don't think even she realizes that as much herself. But anyways, whatever information Starlett holds within her, I have strong feeling that whatever it is, she needs to tell us soon or something very dangerous will happen in the near future."

"Yeah, well, that's nice to know and all, but I don't suppose you've told her this yourself, have you?" said Sprx.

"I don't have to. Not anymore anyways."

Starlett gasped but quickly covered her mouth.

"Huh?"

"Look. Starlett seems like a good kid, and I think we should we trust her when she says this isn't the right time for her to tell us whatever big secrets she has. To me it just seems she's only saying that because she's scared..Scared that once she tells us..we'll reject her." calmly stated Nova.

Starlett slowly uncovered her mouth and leaned against the wall. _"Because you probably will."_

"Woah. How'd you know all that?" asked Otto seemingly amazed.

Nova shrugged. "Girls tuition, I guess. Yeah, sure, I agree there's something weird about her, but-"

"See?" said Sprx. At that, Nova made a quick elbow at his stomach. "Ow!"

"As I was saying, let's just see what she does for now."

"But what about that thing that Antauri said about if Starlett doesn't say anything soon, something really bad will happen?" said a now shaking Otto.

"Oh please." said Chiro. "What ever this bad thing is, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it."

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Chiro." reassured Gibson. "As always, we'll keep on an alert for any signs of trouble. Not just for our sakes but the city's too."

"Yeah, and don't forget Sprx." Nova joked. "Afterall, Starlett might come in in the middle of the night and tie him upside down by his tail to the ceiling."

Everyone but Sprx laughed at this. Even Starlett in the hallway silently giggled. _"Actually, that's not a bad idea."_

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Nova." said an unamused Sprx. Nova just laughed.

Chiro let out a big yawn. "It's kinda late. Maybe we should all head for bed."

Gibson nodded. "Yes, a good night's sleep might be suitable at the moment."

"Good." said Otto. "I'm tired of all this serious talk. Welp, goodnight everybody!"

With that, everyone else said their goodnights, went up their tubes, and got in bed for the night. Starlett took her time getting back to her room. Thoughts were overflowing her head. Good news was that they weren't going to force to her spill anything. Bad news was that Antauri had mentioned something dangerous would happen if she didn't say anything soon.

"Antauri usually is good at predicting that sort of stuff." said Starlett to herself. "But then again, it's like Chiro said. The team can pretty much handle almost anything. Plus, I can take care of myself just fine!..Yeah...There's nothing to worry about."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skeleton King was still watching everything with his 'tv' crater. At Starlett's last statement, he let out an evil chuckle. "Oh, but there is my dear. There is as much for you to worry about as much as there is you should fear! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

End of Chapter 4

Coming Soon: Chapter 5- Morning Invasion

**Author's Note: Yay. XD Sorry if Nova seemed a bit OCish. In a way, she's sort of the hardest character to actually keep in character when she's not beating up someone or ticked off in some way. Plus that last conversation wasn't as great as it could've been I'm sure, of course, then again, I was writing that part at like 1:30 in the morning. XP But, otherwise, hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did..there's a little button down there..and you click it...then you type words in the box thingy..and you click the submit button..I'd be happy if you do all of that. XD**

**And again, no flames if you don't want to be buried in the dirt, dead or alive. Constructive critism is excepted if you wish to give any. Thanks! ^^**


End file.
